


Scared of You, Scared for You

by hajiiwa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: "hello? it's me. I was--", Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, NOTHING IS GRAPHIC, from a tumblr prompt, kuroo is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hajiiwa/pseuds/hajiiwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Where have you been?” Akaashi’s interruption was soft, but it shut Bokuto up immediately. His fiance’s voice was shaky and thick with emotion. “I’ve been t-trying to get ahold of you, Kotarou.”</p><p>Nervousness writhed about in Bokuto’s stomach. “I know, babe, the place I was at didn’t have service,” he answered anxiously, and bit his lower lip. “Did something happen?”</p><p>“I need you to be here,” Akaashi whispered. “Please, K-Kotarou.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scared of You, Scared for You

**Author's Note:**

> I know the tags are really dark, but everything is implied, and none of the hostility is directed towards either Bokuto or Akaashi.

Bokuto Kotarou was known for not being very responsible-- especially now, in his early twenties, when he had easy access to both alcohol and his best friend. It was nights like tonight where Bokuto would vanish for hours upon end only to come back nearly completely wasted, often emotional, and _always_ craving Akaashi’s affection.

Tonight, however, would go far differently.

The bar he, Kuroo, and countless others were at didn’t have reception. It was only after they’d left that Bokuto noticed the unread messages and missed calls.

“Bro!” Kuroo called, and Bokuto jolted a little. “You alright?”

“Akaaaaashiiiiiii,” he groaned as an explanation. “He called like… twenty-three times.”

Kuroo frowned and walked over. They’d only been at that particular bar for about half an hour, so neither of them were very tipsy. (Kuroo’s recommended a ‘golden mile’ kind of situation, but that had gotten pushed aside rather quickly.) “You need glasses, bro, that says _three_.”

Bokuto flushed nervously. “That’s still a lot! What if something bad happened?!”

Before either of them could comment Bokuto had punched in Akaashi’s number and lifted it to his ear, only having to wait about 5 seconds before it was picked up.

He _thought_ he heard Akaashi say something on the other end, but he wasn’t sure. “Hello? It’s me. I was--”

“Where have you been?” Akaashi’s interruption was soft, but it shut Bokuto up immediately. His fiance’s voice was shaky and thick with emotion. “I’ve been t-trying to get ahold of you, Kotarou.”

Nervousness writhed about in Bokuto’s stomach. “I know, babe, the place I was at didn’t have service,” he answered anxiously, and bit his lower lip. “Did something happen?”

“I need you to be here,” Akaashi whispered. “Please, K-Kotarou.”

“Okay,” Bokuto reassured quickly, his eyes stretched wide. “I-I’ll be right there, baby, just hang on. Are you home?”

“Yeah,” said Akaashi, and his lost tone of voice caused Bokuto’s heart to spike up into his throat. “Just-- get here soon, Ko.”

With that, he hung up.

“I gotta go,” Bokuto said unsteadily, and shoved his phone into his pocket. Kuroo blinked a few times, and followed Bokuto to where their cars were parked.

“Bokuto?” He asked, his forehead creased with worry. “What’s going on?”

“I don’t _know_ ,” Bokuto hissed, wringing his hands. “Akaashi-- I think he was crying, or he had been, I don’t--”

“Calm down,” was Kuroo’s sharp order. “You’re hysterical. Give me your keys, bro, I’ll drive you.”

Without hesitation Bokuto dug them out and tossed them over, biting nervously on his already-nonexistent fingernails. Kuroo slid into the driver’s seat as if he belonged there and Bokuto followed suit in the passenger’s seat, silently (then not-so-silently) urging Kuroo to hurry up.

It only took about two minutes to reach the Bokuto-Akaashi household and both men exited, with Bokuto hesitating briefly.

“How’re you getting back?” He asked of Kuroo. “Your car’s still…”

“I’m fine,” Kuroo said firmly. “I’ll walk. Now _go_ , Ko.”

Bokuto smiled nervously. “That rhymed,” he commented, then snatched his keys up from where they rested on the hood and scampered inside.

The door was unlocked-- that in itself caused Bokuto’s suspicion to skyrocket. “Baby?” He called, slipping off his shoes as his eyes scanned the silent house.

“Bedroom,” Akaashi answered, and his voice was so soft that Bokuto almost missed it. He skittered past the living room and into the master bedroom, his eyes widening when they fell upon Akaashi, who was sitting on the foot of the bed clutching a letter.

“Keiji?” Bokuto asked tentatively, not missing the bizarre look in Akaashi’s eyes. Slowly, those cryptic eyes rose and met Bokuto’s, only to have their gaze dropped about a second later.

Immediately, Bokuto was at his side. “Keiji, darling, what’s going on?” He asked, and his own tone of voice was fearful. It took Akaashi a moment, but when he answered, his own tone of voice was relatively steady.

“It’s my dad,” he began. “He was never very kind to-- to _anyone_ in my family, but… ever since mom died, he’s…”

Akaashi took a deep breath. “He was drunk, and he’s being sent to prison for hospitalizing my sister. He had lashed out at her one night, and he had apparently been… t-taking advantage of her.”

Bokuto could hardly believe what he was hearing-- in fact, he _couldn’t_ , really. “Oh, my God,” he whispered, and raked both hands through his hair. “Keiji, I…”

“I thought he loved my sister,” Akaashi said, and Bokuto fell silent immediately. “Even _I_ couldn’t tell that he’d been hurting her.” A few steadying breaths paused the conversation. “That’s why I’ve been reluctant whenever you go out. I know you’re just hanging out and having fun with Kuroo, since he’s your best friend, but…”

Bokuto’s heart picked up an even faster pace. _No, no, please_ \--

“I thought I could trust him,” came Akaashi’s quiet continuation. “He becomes so different when he’s drunk, and I get so _scared_ for my sister, I don’t want-- I don’t want to end up having to be scared of someone like you, Kotarou. That’s why I called you so many times, I… I didn’t know where you were, or how long you would be gone, and I was scared that you were going to come back and be…”

“Akaashi, I would never hurt you!” Bokuto yelped.

“ _I don’t know that_ ,” Akaashi said, and flinched away from him slightly. “It was fine when we were just fucking around in high school, Kotarou, but you’ve _changed_. You’re the last person I want to be scared of, but I…"

Somewhere, something deep inside of Bokuto shattered. He shifted closer slowly, cautiously, and enveloped Akaashi into a warm, gentle hug. When Akaashi stiffened Bokuto moved to pull away, but was just as quickly yanked back and clung onto like a lifeline.

“I’m the last person you need to be scared of, _always_ ,” Bokuto murmured, and Akaashi promptly broke down into tears.

They remained there for quite a while-- although it didn’t take Akaashi long to cool down, their familiar embrace brought much comfort. Eventually Akaashi pulled away and Bokuto gazed down at him, the fondness in his gaze settling heavy on Akaashi.

“I’m sorry, Kotarou,” whispered Akaashi. “I didn’t mean to imply that you would ever… I _do_ trust you, of course, I…”

“You were scared,” Bokuto said gently, and gave Akaashi a sad, admittedly somewhat  _toothy_ grin. “There’s nothing to forgive.”

Akaashi swallowed. “I still feel bad,” he mumbled, and looked down. Bokuto’s heart clenched and he reached out, taking one of Akaashi’s hands and kissing his knuckles.

“You’re the smartest person I know,” Bokuto said seriously, “but you’re being really dumb right now.”

Akaashi looked surprised for about half a second before he began to chuckle, and pulled his hand away to lean into Bokuto’s chest. Bokuto accepted the affection gratefully, pressing a kiss to the top of Akaashi’s head.

“Do you think…” Akaashi fiddled with his sleeve and blinked a few times, shifting in Bokuto’s arms, “that _we_ could house my sister when she gets out of the hospital?”

“Of course!” Bokuto said, smiling widely. “Where else would she go?”

With a weak laugh Akaashi shook his head, sniffling a little. “I don’t know,” he answered.

Bokuto held him closer and closed his eyes, feeling his own heartbeat reverberate off of Akaashi’s back. It was comforting, in a way.

“I love you,” Bokuto murmured reassuringly, his arms tightening around the smaller male (though not hard enough to cause him pain). “I love youuuu, I love you so muuuch---”

“I know, I know,” Akaashi interrupted meekly, snuggling into Bokuto’s chest. “Don’t ruin this for me.”

Bokuto squawked quietly. “I ruined this by saying how much I  _l_ _oved you_?!”

From there, the banter continued as normal. Bokuto stayed fairly close to home for the next few weeks-- whenever he went out, Akaashi did, too. It was an unspoken agreement, almost, of the sacrifices they would make for one another.

**Author's Note:**

> hajiiwa.tumblr.com  
> (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
